opusdeorumfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
Every player follows one of the five gods of Celonia. (It is possible for a player to change which god they follow, but there are penalties.) The gods inspire their followers to go fighting in their name in order to win ascension. But if the gods are out of balance, the evil goddess Kalista will ascend instead. Chever Chever is worshipped mainly by those on the Northern and Eastern ring. Followers generally dress in pale blue/white, sometimes decorated with the holy symbols of snowflake (North) and Shiak leaf (East & other). Chever's avatar is said to be a strangely compelling dark haired woman, pale and thin and generally dressed in somber colours. Chever is rumoured to be Kalista's sister. She is seen as a loving but stern Goddess. Fyonn Fyonn is the goddess of choice for traders, gamblers and anyone who believes that good fortune is important. Followers decorate themselves with purple and/or gold and her holy symbols are counting scales and gold coin. Fyonn's avatar is said to be a homely brunette woman, smiling, calm, talkative and helpful. Gattis Gattis has worshippers from all over the continent, mostly town guards, knights and those in the disciplined forces - however there are also some barbarians and rogues among his flock. True followers will usually wear a band or sash of scarlet red. The Holy Symbol of Gattis is the Portcullis, symbolising his role as defender of the faith. Gattis' avatar is said to be an attractive, dark haired, middle-aged male, usually wearing full plate armour. Gattis is seen as stoic, strict and highly disciplined. Herene Herene is worshipped mostly by those in the South and Western ring communities. Followers generally dress in a combination of warm golds, or reds commonly decorated with the red sun symbol. Herene's avatar is said to be a beautiful, golden-haired woman of indeterminate age. She is seen as nurturing and protective. Mesto Mesto is widely worshipped, from humble farming communities to big cities by simple folk and highly skilled hunters. Followers wear no special colour, though typically wear browns and greens as part of their usual daily work. Holy Symbols of Mesto are the Sickle and Llanth flower. Mesto's avatar is said to be a middle-aged or older male, usually with a grey beard. Mesto is seen as a loner, travelling from community to community ensuring balance. Kalista Kalista, also known as Chever's Sister, is the Goddess of darkness, night, misfortune, pestilence, murder & destruction. Even the blackhearted amongst the population are not stupid enough to worship the Unspeakable One, for she gives favour to noone. Causing Kalista If the top god has over 50% more influence than the second-place god, Kalista will ascend. Effects of Kalista When Kalista is ascendant: *Everyone gets fewer actions than normal. Followers of the top god get up to 18 AP; followers of the other gods get 16 AP. *Food production buildings stop working. *There's a higher chance of monsters raiding the towns. *The seers in the Chamber of Five have a harder time seeing anything. The Chamber will only update at 3:00, 6:00, 9:00, etc, and divinations for two of the five gods will be "Unknown". If there are several Kalista days in a row, there will be even fewer updates each day, and more of the divinations will be "Unknown". Category:Gods